When, for example, a conveying apparatus conveys a sheet-like medium, the conveying apparatus brings one roller of a roller pair into pressure contact with the other roller. When conveying a medium (e.g., a compact disc (CD) or a digital versatile disc (DVD) thicker than a sheet-like medium, the conveying apparatus makes a pressing force exerted by one roller to the other roller, that is, the nip force of the roller pair, less than when a sheet-like medium is conveyed. Alternatively, the conveying apparatus moves one roller away from the other roller.
In another example, in a state in which a conveying path is not jammed with a sheet, the conveying apparatus brings one roller of the roller pair into pressure contact with the other roller. In a state in which there is a sheet jam, the conveying apparatus makes a pressing force exerted by one roller to the other roller less than a pressing force in the state in which there is no sheet jam. Alternatively, when there is a sheet jam, the conveying apparatus may move one roller away from the other roller. Thus, the user of the image recording apparatus can easily clear the sheet jam.
As an example of the image recording apparatus having the conveying apparatus as described above, an image recording apparatus is known that can move a spur away from a sheet discharge roller by vertically moving a spur holder that holds the spur.